


Love's Curse

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [32]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Try and try again





	Love's Curse

Jon fucked up, and you both knew it. Now, he’s pounds on the front door of your home, and he’s begging in slurred burst of shouts, “Please, (Y/N), open the door!”

You left him at the bar, hurt when he told you to stop mothering him as he went beyond a normal shit-faced state; you know what will happen if you let him in, he’ll end up forgiven and in your bed…not smart.

Jon’s voice gets quieter, his tone shaken, “I need you, (Y/N)…you can’t stop loving me now.”

“I love you, Mox!” You yank the door open, immediately holding up your hands and preventing him from falling in; he seizes the opportunity and pulls you into a tight embrace, prompting you to tearfully continue, “Always have and always will…it’s like a curse.”


End file.
